Our Friend
by OddAuthor
Summary: Timmy Turner's best friends, A.J. and Chester are heartbroken when he is taken by the darkness


_**OUR FRIEND**_

_Hey, everyone, this is my first fan fiction. It's concerns the recent Wishology Trilogy, but from a different perspective. If you noticed after Timmy was sucked up into the darkness, Chester and A.J. looked absolutely shattered. I was wondering what they might be thinking about the apparent loss of what has to be their best friend._

They heard Timmy scream and even though he willingly sacrificed himself, it was obvious the ten year old boy was scared. But two other children were, not only scared but heartbroken.

Chester McBadbat looked up to the sky where he last saw his best friend Timmy Turner. His heart felt absolutely sick. Another person he had cared about was gone; first his mother who died when he was very young, and now a friend he'd known since kindergarten. This was just like losing his brother. In fact, even though Timmy was the smallest one of the trio of friends of A.J., Timmy and Chester, Chester tended to view Timmy more as the older brother.

It was Timmy who had stood by him and tried to help learn to play baseball better. Chester, also, suspected that during that time when he had gotten really good and they wound up playing the Major League team The New York Bankees, Timmy likely wished it for him with the Fairy Godparents that all of them just learned about. Although, he lost the ability during that game, Chester suspected that the loss of the ability had more to do with him acting arrogant, then Timmy wishing the talent away.

Yet, after he'd been such a jerk to Timmy, indeed, to everyone on the team, Timmy Turner continued to encourage him. After he lost the ability , Timmy half jokingly told Chester, that even if he stunk as a ball player, his friends also stunk, so they could stink together. Then Timmy said something that meant more to Chester than anything that ever was said to him. The adult players were laughing and ridiculing Chester, and Timmy turned on them in a rage and stood in front of them and said "Stop laughing at my friend!".

Those words to this day still resonated with him. Those simple five words of encouragement had done more to help the Bucky McBadbat's only son, then even his own father's cheering. Of all the people in the world, there were three people Chester trusted absolutely, his own father, A.J. and Timmy Turner.

Speaking of A.J., the young African American boy looked up to the sky with a sad gaze. Being the resident genius of Dimmsdale, California, he would normally enjoy the sight of an alien sky on an alien planet. But today, the boy with the high I.Q. wished he could be anywhere else but here. At least if they were back on Earth, Timmy would be safe.

A.J. thought of one time in particular; the time he and Timmy were team mates on the Academic Brain-A-Thon. Strangely, Timmy had somehow become smarter than A.J. that week (although with the revelation of his having Fairy Godparents certainly explained that mystery). During the contest, Timmy lost his knowledge and fled. It was after round one, in the back of the stage, that Timmy confessed he had cheated to make himself look smarter than he actuallywas. Timmy, also, apologized to A.J. and was going to admit his deception to the moderator. A.J., however, intervened and prevented Timmy from disqualifying himself, by suggesting that they switch chairs so that Timmy could hit the buzzer since his motor skills were much better than A.J.'s. There was one thing in addition to Timmy's fast hand that A.J. admired. Timmy was more than willing to do the right thing and confess his wrong. That took a lot of courage, because not only would he been disqualified from the Brain-A-Thon, he would have gotten into serious trouble at school.

But that what was made Timothy Tiberius Turner such a strong leader; courage. And it was that same courage that made him willing to sacrifice himself to save his friends, family and even enemies. And now, A.J. may never see his brave friend again.

But then he heard that big fairy, Jorgen say something. "The chosen one has saved us; now it is our turn to SAVE him". Both Chester and A.J. looked at each other with hope in their eyes. Jorgen thought that Timmy might still be alive!


End file.
